whats the reason?
by yurian95
Summary: conan loves ai and she has to decide whether she wants to be shiho again or remain as haibara ai and be with him and turns out he did not want to leave her.ONESHOT please leave reviews thank you


i do not own detective conan or cased closed

P.S akemi is alive in this fic

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

whats the reason?

ai you have to pick

suddenly the little girl named haibara ai woke up sweaty and crying

a long haired brunette entered her room

ai are you k?

the girl did not know how to answer cause she herself also don't know if she is fine or not

the scared look on ai's eyes were enough to tell akemi she wasn' t fine

you had a bad dream didn' t you oh ai why didn' t you pick being shiho again why do you have to stay this way whats the reason

akemi was crying hard at the foot of ai's bed and ai finally spoke

because of him because i loved him because i need him because of him

and akemi finally understood and said

oh, my little sister' s all grown up she is all lovey dovey with Conan

akemi' s tears turned into smiles and giggles

then why cant you return to normal cant you guys stay in love being normal

said by akemi

we cant because kudo belongs to ran but Conan belongs to me

oh is that so

said by akemi finally understanding

little haibara ai finally grew up now all you have to do is

what do you have to do he probably already know you love him and i think you also kissed

whoa whoa whoa

said haibara shocked and embarrassed at the same time

we haven' t kiss

oh really why not you do love each other right

said akemi wondering and being nosy

hey its 1 o clock in the morning i have classes tomorrow can you let me sleep

said haibara desperately trying to change the subject

k little sis now all i have to do is wait for tomorrow and bring this story up again

akemi said laughing with a nosy look

and to haibara sweatdroped and had eyes looking funny

akemi turned off the lights and said

goodnight ai

she still wasn' t used of using ai instead of shiho

the next day

oi haibara how you doing

Conan said blushing and smiling (in this scene Conan and ai are alone)

i am fine don't worry

said haibara with such a sweet voice

you know i am glad you hide your sweetness

why?

asked haibara

cause if you acted sweet all the time all the boys would go after you

Conan said smiling

ai blushed and said

are you complementing me?

ai asked

yeah why?

Conan responded

nothing its just because its rare

ai said

oh then ill do it more often

Conan said happily

when the group met at school

ayumi genta mitsuhiko shouted to ai and Conan

morning ai and Conan

morning genta mitsuhiko and ayumi

said Conan

morning

shouted the little ai

then mitsuhiko noticed something interesting

hey guys have you noticed that haibara always smiles when Conan is around

and then genta added

yeah and the two always come home together and come to school together

then ayumi said

i smell something fishy lets follow them after school and see for ourselves

then the two boys said

yeah

after school as always Conan would drop by haibara and akemi but for an unexpected twist something happened

hey Conan did you know haibara had a nightmare last night

akemi said to Conan grinning

really i didn' t know

then Conan turned to haibara and said

why didn' t you tell me?

then haibara answered

cause its not that special and i am embarrassed about the dream

huh, why?

said Conan looking innocent

cause its about my special someone and me

said ai blushing

oh, well not interested then

said Conan bluffing

the next day

hey Conan phone for you

shouted ran

k im coming

responded the little boy

who is this?

Conan asked

hey its ai

said haibara nervously

hi then

said Conan blushing on the phone

you want to go out

said haibara

yeah to where

Conan answered excitedly

oh to the park want to show you something

ai said

k when

Conan said all excited but hiding it

today its Saturday right before lunch

ai said with a grown up voice

k then

Conan said

at the park

hey lets eat some takoyoki

said ai all sweet and nice

k

Conan cant refuse

they spent almost all the afternoon together and then

its almost 5:00

said ai

why you have a curfew

said Conan

no its because here

ai showed Conan a bottle with 1 pill in it then said

i made an antidote and there should be two but i used to other one to the lab rat to test it so i decided you to have it

said ai

then Conan responded

was this your nightmare, where you had to pick?

yeah

said ai

well i wont drink it cause i will have you instead

Conan said

then ai said

another thing i love you

the two blushed and Conan asked

may i?

he then kissed ai without hesitation and became together

on Monday

everyone i have some news

said ayumi,genta and mitsuhiko

when ai and Conan walk through that door they already are a couple

and everyone was in a gloomy mood because every boy liked ai and every girl like Conan

then suddenly when the two came in everything was back to normal because they don't want to ruin the mood

but all ai thought about last night was

_whats the reason?_

_why did he stay why did he want me why didn' t he want ran_

all of a sudden Conan held her hand and every hesitation was lost then she thought

_that was the reason._

the end

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry for the mistakes please leave reviews need help im a little sloppy at writing these thanks anyway


End file.
